


I'm Not King Anymore

by StyxHuntress



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Past Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StyxHuntress/pseuds/StyxHuntress
Summary: Merlin returns to Camelot after Arthur dies and gets banished by Gwen. He goes to sit by the lake of Avalon to wait for Arthur. Eventually Arthur returns. Merlin is not immortal in this version, however he is still extremely powerful. This is about their life together.Warnings: malexmale relationship, some language might be considered crude, mentions of m-preg. Mentions of thoughts of suicide.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	1. Banished

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All By Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/748422) by Aeon The Dimensional Girl. 



> This is my first work posted on AO3, but this story also appears on Wattpad under same username. Please let me know what you guys think, I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> Again: this story has mxm content, implied mpreg, mentions of suicidal thoughts, etc. Also yes, the ones who died in canon are still dead, and this tory is not Gwen Friendly. It was inspired by a story by Aeon The Dimensional Girl and the concept is hers, so credit goes to her.

"Arrest him."

"Wait what?!" Merlin exclaimed, the queen before him glared at him heavily.

"Silence! You are being arrested for treason against the Crown and against Camelot."

"WHAT?!" Merlin couldn't do anything but stare at her incredulously.

"Silence traitor!" Sir Kay ordered, as he placed manacles on Merlin's wrists and bound him.

"Why?! What happened? What did I do?!" Merlin demanded to know as he was dragged to the throne room by Sir Kay and Sir Bedivere. He was dragged through the halls, other servants who were friendly with Merlin staring in shock. He was pulled into the throne room, where all the important nobles as well as Gaius were stood. He was forced to stand before the thrones as Gwen sat on the throne of the king. She stared at him with such hatred it made Merlin flinch.

"Merlin, you are being charged with treason against the throne of Camelot and the Crown. You have Magic, don't bother denying it Gaius told me. You have Magic, and normally I could look past that, however ever since you arrived in Camelot things have started going wrong. Ever since you arrived people have died in the threats you brought. My father, Sir Lancelot, Sir Elyan, sir Gwaine, and now the king. Who you were tasked with saving."

"Gwen, I swear I tried to save them I really truly did." he pleaded,

"How do you plead?" she continued, ignoring him.

"Not guilty." the room went up in murmurs.

"Merlin evidence of magic was found in your chambers, Gaius told me you have Magic. yet you plead not guilty?"

"Yes."

"Merlin. As queen of Camelot, I find you guilty of treason," Merlin gaped, his heart hammering in his chest. " though you knew of Morgana's upcoming betrayal, you said nothing. Though you knew Mordred would kill my husband, you said nothing."

"Gwen, please!"

"I should execute you, burn you, hang you." Merlin's stomach dropped. "However, without you we would not have won the battle of Camlann, so I will be lenient. Merlin, you are hereby banished from Camelot, and all our allied kingdoms. My scribes are drafting letters warning our allies about you."

"You can't! Camelot is my home, YOU CAN'T SEND ME AWAY!" Merlin screamed,

"I can, and I will. You have until sunrise to pack your things and leave. I never want to see you again." And so Merlin, was released. He was frozen, tears filling his eyes. Why? Why had Gwen done this? Gaius quickly helped him up and pulled him back to his chambers. Gaius looked to have aged a hundred years, Merlin was sat on the bed in his room.

"I am so sorry Merlin, I did not think she would do this. I had thought that she would understand. I am so sorry."

"Gwaine's dead too?" Merlin asked, Gwaine had practically become Merlin's best friend. When Gwen had become queen she and Merlin could not spend much time together.

"Yes, Percival is taking it hard." Merlin did not doubt that. He had seen how close they were. He suspected that they had had a secret relationship. It was in the little things, the small touches, looks they shared when they thought no one was looking. Merlin nodded, and stood up. He used his magic to pack his things.

"Merlin, I would like for you to keep this." Merlin turned and looked at the man, who was holding the book of enchantments. "I managed to get it back after it was discovered, and you never did finish it." Merlin smiled and pulled Gaius in a hug.

"Thank you, I will take good care of it." He told the elder, "I don't blame you for this happening. You did not know she would react this way. It isn't your fault." Gaius smiled,

"You were like a son to me Merlin, it saddens me greatly that this is goodbye." Merlin smiled weakly, before pulling away from the hug. Dawn was in a few hours, he needed to get going.

"You were like a father to me Gaius, thank you for teaching me everything I know. I'll miss you." Merlin said. Putting the book in his bag, along with his clothes, the shrunken sidhe staff, and the crystal of Neahtid, his bedroll, a couple blankets and a bit of money. He was not going to leave Camelot. What if Arthur returned before Merlin had passed on and joined him? He could not take the chance that this might happen without Merlin being there to welcome him back.

With his pack over his shoulder, Merlin made his way to the exit. People stared as he passed, some of them angry, others with sadness or pity. On his way out he passed by the knights he had been closest to, Leon and Percival. Merlin wanted to keep walking but they stopped him.

"Merlin!" Leon called,

"What? I need to get going lest I face to Queen's wrath." Merlin answered bitterly,

"What she did was not right." Percy said, "I know you did everything you could for Arthur."

"So do I." Leon agreed, "This is extremely unjust we tried to change her mind but she wouldn't budge."

"Whatever, it's fine." Merlin told them, "Thanks for trying though." before they could continue Merlin turned and continued walking, tears threatening to spill. Soon he lost control of his emotions as people continued to stare. He ran. He continued to run until he was just outside the city limits, having to slow down and catch his breath. He pulled himself together, before continuing to walk. As the sun began to rise Merlin reached his destination. It was exactly the same as he had left it. He stood at the very edge of the lake of Avalon, before collapsing and breaking down into sobs. He did not know how long he was crying for, by the time his sobs slowed the sun was high in the sky. Merlin looked at the lake, his eyes red and puffy, his vision slightly blurred. At least he was close to Arthur. The man he loved. Suddenly he started, is that why Gwen reacted this way, because she figured out how Merlin cared for her husband? Did she think he had been planning to give him a love potion? Did she hate him because she considered him a threat to their relationship? Merlin knew that he hadn't been, he knew Arthur loved her. New tears for his lost love fell from his eyes as Merlin cried, it wasn't the loud sobbing of before, now it was quiet sniffles with the occasional heartbroken cry. He sat there all day, wishing more than anything in the world, that Arthur was there with him.

Soon Merlin settled in. Using his magic he built a cottage off the shore where he had sent Arthur off. It was small, maybe three rooms. A bedroom, a living area and kitchen, and a storage room. He built himself furniture, a cooking fire, a table, a bed frame, cupboards and shelves. Disguising himself he had gone into a town, large enough to have shops and vendors but not as large as Camelot. There he purchased vegetable seeds, enough flour to last a year, a couple chickens and a rooster for eggs, as well as things to make his home more lived in that he couldn't make himself, such as pillows, a rug, metal cooking implements and silverware, and gardening tools. When he returned to his cottage, using magic, he had created his garden, growing carrots, cabbages, lettuce, onions, cucumbers, beetroot, endives, garlic, several herbs for both food prep and medicinal use, using his magic to ensure that he would be able to grow and harvest his crops year-round. He put the chickens and the rooster in their enclosure, with their little house to keep warm. Of course he knew that with the rooster the eggs would likely hatch chickens so he cast a spell to ensure that only one of the chickens would lay eggs that would hatch. It took him nearly a year to complete his cottage. It sat in a small clearing just off the shore of the lake. Merlin could see the spot where he had sent Arthur off to Avalon. Soon the anniversary of his death came, and Merlin, as would soon become tradition, gathered flowers, and weaved them into a flower crown as he sat on the shore.

"Hey Arthur, I don't know if you can hear me, but I would like to think you can." Merlin began, weaving a rose in with the violet, "I really wish you were here, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. I don't know if you know this but Gwen banished me, she blames me for the deaths of her father, brother, Lancelot, Gwaine and you. She says I betrayed Camelot and people believe her. Leon, Percival and Gaius believe in me, but they couldn't talk her out of it. I feel just so alone. If I had saved you than I would still be there, working with Gaius, polishing your armor, cleaning your room. But I failed. I failed in my destiny, my duty. I was supposed to protect you but couldn't." Merlin had weaved in half of the flowers, the crown was taking shape as Merlin let tears slide down his cheek. "I hope Avalon is nice, I hope you are happy there, if you see them, tell Lancelot, Gwaine and Elyan that I'm sorry, and that I miss them." 

Merlin paused for a long moment. 

"I miss you most of all though. My Arthur, I miss hearing your voice, I miss watching you train, I miss our banter, hell, I miss my chores, I even miss how you would throw things at me. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, and I really regret never telling you how I really felt, how much you really mean to me. How much I love you." Merlin finished in a whisper, tears were freely falling. The crown of roses and violets was finished, Merlin placed a kiss on the crown and floated it out onto the lake, hoping that somehow Arthur would receive it. "For you my king, my love." And with that Merlin stood and walked back to his cottage.

Another year passed, and Merlin decided to disregard everything Gwen said, he disguised himself, and went to Camelot's capital city. He hoped to spot Gaius in town. Merlin's hair was rather long now, Merlin let it hang loose to cover his ears, and with some minor glamor charms, as well as forgoing his signature neckerchief, he knew no one would likely recognize him. And so he made his way into town. Acting more confident than he felt, he slowly made his way into town. As soon as he was halfway through the lower town he stopped dead. A man had just created a butterfly from thin air, as Merlin had done before. he looked around. People were using magic, and no one was afraid. The few guards he saw paid it no attention. Magic was legal now. Merlin smiled brightly. This is what Albion was about. No more unjust laws. He made his way through town, eventually reaching the upper city within the outer walls, where the nobles as well as the shopping district were.

"MAKE WAY! MAKE WAY FOR THE COURT PHYSICIAN!" Merlin turned smiling, expecting to see Gaius, but he stopped short. Instead of the elderly man he was used to seeing, there was a younger man, maybe a year younger than Merlin, with red hair, freckles, and black eyes. Merlin frowned, the man, surrounded accompanied by a guard, passed by without sparing Merlin a glance. He kept walking, eventually reaching the vendor stalls. One woman was selling flowers. Merlin approached the stall,

"Hi." he greeted,

"Hello. How can I help you?" the woman greeted kindly,

"I'm just looking, do you have any lilies?" Merlin asked her, the woman smiled and nodded, grabbing a couple and showing them to Merlin, "Last time I was here the court physician was a man named Gaius, he was a friend of mine. Do you happen to know what happened to him?" Merlin asked as he handed her a few coins,

"He passed away several months ago, the memorial that was put up is still there, he touched the lives of so many that man." she told him sadly, Merlin stopped short. Gaius... was dead? How could no one tell him? No one had even bothered to try and search for him to send word to him. Why?

"If I remember correctly he had a sort of apprentice recently, boy by the name of Merlin. Is he still around?" Merlin asked her,

"No. He was banished a couple years ago. You best stay away from that boy. He only ever brings trouble to those around him. He was a menace, since he left, there's been no trouble. And that's how it'll stay." The woman told him, Merlin wanted to cry, he could already feel his eyes prickling. He thanked the woman and continued on his way. He took the lilies, and wandered the town. He hoped to find the memorial for Gaius. Eventually he did.

It was along the inner wall. The one separating the castle from the upper town. It was made up of candles, and flowers, the name Gaius painted on the wall in a small gap. There must have been dozens of flowers. Merlin knelt in front of the memorial. He allowed a couple tears to fall.

"Hi Gaius, it's me." Merlin began, he didn't say his name in case people were listening. "It's been a while. I would have come sooner, but I had no idea you had passed until I arrived. I don't understand, why wouldn't anyone try to send word to me that you were gone? You taught me everything I know, you were like a father to me, and no one bothered to even try to tell me you were gone. I'm sorry. I missed you, I thought of you everyday, and I will continue to do so. Goodbye Gaius, for good."

Suddenly, just as he laid down the flowers, Merlin was yanked to his feet. He yelped,

"What is this? What are you doing?" Merlin turned angrily, and scowled. It was Sir Bedivere. "Who the hell are you and what is the meaning of this?!"

"Drop the act Merlin, I know it's you." Sir Bedivere told him, Merlin simply cocked his head to the side, although inwardly he was panicking.

"Who?" Bedivere simply struck him.

"You do realize that returning after being banished is punishable by death."

"I am, although I have never been banished, my name is Myron." Merlin tried, "And I would thank you to never lay a hand on me again."

Next thing Merlin knew he was sat on the ground in front of the Queen.

"Court Sorcerer, remove his disguise." she commanded, Merlin looked towards the man who stepped forward curiously. He was a dark haired man, maybe forty years old, with light brown eyes, and tanned skin. Merlin scoffed, even as his disguise was removed. the queen glared at him. "You were banished." she snarled,

"Yeah I know, but..." Merlin tried to protest, he was cut off,

"You will be punished for returning." she growled

"Hold on-"

"Guards, escort him to the dungeon and prepare a pyre. This sorcerer will burn."

"I only came back cause I heard Gaius was dead." Merlin cried out. He was yanked to his feet by the guards, tears were falling down his cheeks. He saw Leon and Percival looking at him sadly, "I only came back so I could pay him my respects, he was like a father to me, I loved him, I just wanted to say goodbye, please. Please just let me go, you'll never see me again. I swear it." He tried, the guards were dragging him away, but it was no use. The queen just stared after him, hatred burning in her eyes.

In the cell Merlin cried, he was going to die. Gwen was going to kill him.

"Merlin." someone called, Merlin raised his head, Leon and Percival were standing there. They had aged well, Leon wore a ring on his left hand.

"You married." Merlin said, Leon chuckled,

"Yes. Her name is Lydia, we have a girl and two boys." Leon told him,

"Enough of that, get up Merlin. Arthur would not want you to sit around and mope." Percival interjected, "This is unjust." Percival said,

"Yes, it is. But she's the queen."

"And you are the most powerful warlock to ever live. You get up, and you free yourself. Arthur would want it that way." Merlin scoffed lightly, but he played to words in his head. He was right. Arthur wouldn't want him to let Gwen execute him. But Merlin's heart yearned to see Arthur again, the man he loved more than anyone else. They chatted for awhile, and soon the knights left. Merlin, thought of Arthur. He could practically hear his voice telling him to be strong. Merlin made his decision.

Standing up, Merlin dusted himself off. He looked at the lock. The cells had obviously been enchanted to block magic, but Merlin was unaffected. He was Emrys for crying out loud. No binding spell can hold him. He looked at the cell door. "Forp fleoge" He cried, and the cell door exploded outward with a loud crash. Merlin took off. He knew how to escape. And so as he heard the guards mobilizing, he fled. He fled deep into the dungeons. And he paused only to use his magic to put out the guards torches. "Færblæd wawe" Before turning and fleeing again. He could hear the guards crash into each other and the wall as they tried to keep up. Soon he arrived at Kilgarrah's cave. Using his magic, he summoned an air current to lift him up and carry him out of the cave. By the time the warning bell sounded, Merlin had left the city entirely. 

"Wait!" Merlin froze, he turned, there was Percival, running towards him. "Hold on a second, take this." He held out a package. "Some stuff Arthur would have wanted you to have, as well a couple powerful artifacts that honestly, are much safer with you than they are in the vault." Merlin smiled lightly, 

"Thank you." he said, taking the package. 

"You're welcome, now run." And Merlin did. 

Arriving back at his cottage, Merlin finally allowed all the pain he had been squashing to bubble up. He sat on the edge of the lake and sobbed. Goddess I just want to die. I wanna see Arthur again. Merlin sobbed, tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Arthur," he cried, "Arthur please. I know that Albion isn't in danger, but I-" Merlin choked for a second, "I need you. I know that you wouldn't want me to join you at my own hand, but I can't take it. Gaius is gone, Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan. I need you so much, you wouldn't side with Gwen right?" The warlock continued in this vein. Pleading with Arthur to come back, to save him from himself. Eventually Merlin stood and returned to the cottage, before laying down on the large bed, and falling asleep.


	2. Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Triple Goddess sees her son, Merlin and wants to make him happy. I mean... what mother doesn't.

Meanwhile, the triple goddess watched as her child slept, having practically crying himself to sleep. She had no physical form, she was only a consciousness, which meant that when she had chosen Emrys, she had needed to simply place a piece of her power into an unborn child. She looked into Avalon, a place that looked much like the living world, only on the edge of the lake, windows stood, ornate gold window sills, benches on one side of each. The windows into the living world. The Prince was sat by the window into the living world. The man her son adored. She had watched him from the moment he arrived. She had watched as he soon learnt how to do things in Avalon. When he learnt how to watch over the world of the living, he had spent most of his time there, only looking away when he knew his loved ones were sleeping.

She remembered when the man first arrived in Avalon. He had been greeted by another sorcerer. 

"Welcome Arthur Pendragon," he had said, "To Avalon."

"Thank you."

"Avalon usually only welcomes those who practice the Old Religion, those with magic, however you are a special case." The man had told the king, "you are the Once-and-Future King, when Albion needs you, you will return to the living world, and save it, once Emrys passes on the first time, you will both be doing this."

"Emrys? That's Merlin right?" Arthur tried to remember, the man nodded, and Arthur listened as the man explained how Avalon worked. The goddess had then turned her attention back to her boy.

She remembered how the man had watched Merlin. How when he had been banished, the man grew angry. 

"How dare she?! He did everything for Camelot, and for me! How could she do that to him?" he had cried out,

She watched him as he looked out at Merlin, sitting at the edge of the lake, mourning his King, she had watched the man as Merlin confessed his love to the king. The man had teared up, and placed his hand on the glass,

"I love you too Merlin." he had confessed.

She had watched as the man, when he wasn't watching over Merlin had watched over Camelot, how he had been happy with how the queen ran the place. The goddess watched as the blond spoke with Merlin's mortal father, Balinor.

"You miss it there?"

"Yes, of course. However Guinevere is doing a wonderful job as queen. The only thing I would have done differently is I would never have banished Merlin. None of what she accused him of was his fault." The king told the dragonlord,

"No, it was not. I am glad you see it that way, it would have caused my son much pain." The dragonlord told Arthur.

The goddess had watched Merlin, as her son fled execution, she looked into Avalon as Merlin collapsed on the lake's shore, crying. The king watched her son, almost seeming as if he were trying to pass through the window.

"Oh Merlin, I wish I could. I wish I could take all the pain away." The goddess, smiled. She knew what she had to do.

"If I were to return you to the living world, would you return to Camelot?" she asked him, he jumped up and looked around trying to identify the voice. "I am the triple goddess, please answer my question." The man lowered his eyes as he thought about it.

"No. If I returned I would need to remain married to Guinevere, which I will not. I will go to Merlin's side, and I will stay there. I love him and I will gladly choose him over Camelot, seeing as the queen is doing rather well, despite her hatred towards Merlin." The goddess smiled,

"You truly love my son?" she asked,

"Yes." the man replied confidently. The deity believed him.

"Then be aware, there is a druidic marriage ritual that binds two people together, if you two should choose to do so, be warned, it will make it possible for the two of you to have children of your own. It will also overturn your marriage to the queen." The goddess would have smiled if she could, the man beamed.

"Do you wish to return?"

"Yes."

"Then I will do so, but be warned Arthur Pendragon, if you break my son's heart, I will make sure you pay." The blond nodded, but still smiled, happy to be returning to Merlin, the man he will choose before anyone or anything else. 

Arthur smiled as he woke on the shore. He stood, and took note of his surroundings. First thing he noticed was his sword, drawn from the stone, laying next to him. He picked it up and sheathed it. He looked around. It was dark out. The sky was clear, and Arthur could see every star in the sky. The lake was calm, and reflected the sky perfectly. Arthur bowed, and thanked the goddess. Turning he walked towards some lights he could see. It was a cottage. Merlin's cottage. Arthur smiled brightly. 

Quietly Arthur entered the building. He smiled. It was exactly as he expected. He spotted the unopened parcel on the table. Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened it. In the package was the Cup of Life, Crystal and , The Coin of Necromancy, Horn of Cathbhadh and the Mage Stone Tauren had used to turn lead to gold. He had also wrapped up Arthur's ceremonial cloak, the ring bearing his mother's crest, as well as the gift Arthur had been planing on giving to Merlin on the anniversary of Merlin becoming Arthur's servant. 

Arthur smiled. Happy that he still had some of his most treasured possessions. He looked up into the kitchen, a cooking fire against the wall, counters along either side, cupboards likely holding dishes, and cookware. The lounge area was well furnished, with book cases lining the walls where there were no windows, books of magic and other objects taking up space on the shelves. Arthur was pleased. The lounge chairs were Camelot red, the king noticed smiling. The dining table being large enough to accommodate a dozen people was between the kitchen and lounge area. And to the side, Arthur saw stairs leading up to the second floor. Arthur took a moment to admire the room, turning away from the stairs, he noticed drawings on the wall. Drawings of the knights, of Morgana before she had betrayed Camelot, of Gaius, but mostly of Arthur. Arthur smiled as he saw one of him and Merlin, sitting by a fire, likely on some quest seeing as Arthur was wearing his armor and there were leaves and twigs scattered around on the ground. 

"Arthur?" He heard, he knew that voice anywhere, it was the same voice that called him a clotpole, or a dollophead. Arthur turned around, at the base of the stairs was the man Arthur loved. His hair had grown out over the two years he'd been banished, it was touching his shoulders now, but it was still as dark as Arthur remembered, the man's deep blue eyes were filled with tears, hope shining through them making them brighter than they've been since Arthur had died. 

Arthur smiled, and nodded. 

"Merlin, I'm here now Merlin." 

Merlin cried out, and launched himself at Arthur, wrapping his arms around the king, who tried to hug back, 

"This would be easier if I didn't have my armor on." the blond said, chuckling. Merlin seemed to agree seeing as Arthur's armor was suddenly removed and tossed to the floor, before his arms were wrapped around the sorcerer once more. Arthur felt the dark haired man sob into his chest. face buried in his tunic. 

"I'm so sorry Arthur, I couldn't save you, I'm sorry. Sorry, sorry sorrysorry." Arthur hushed him, moving one hand from the man's waist to his chin, bring Merlin's eyes to look into his. Sky blue eyes met tearful ocean blue ones, 

"It wasn't your fault Merlin, none of it was your fault. Guinevere was wrong to banish you, she was wrong to take her emotions out on you." Arthur told Merlin, "and besides, I'm here now. I came back to you. We will never be forced apart again." Merlin beamed his joy. Arthur's heart swelled at the sight, so very happy that Merlin was happy, and so very in love with the warlock.

Merlin was overjoyed. Arthur was back. He was warm in Merlin's arms, he was breathing, his heart was beating, he was alive. Arthur was alive. And he had been watching. Merlin's heart dropped, Arthur had been aware of what was going on in the living world. He had heard everything Merlin said. Merlin slowly pulled away. New tears threatening to spill.

"You probably wanna go back to Camelot now. To Gwen." Merlin lowered his eyes before he could look at Arthur's face, "That's fine, I can take you -"

"Merlin stop." Merlin did, he felt Arthur's hand on his chin, bringing his eyes up to his own again. Merlin allowed him to, eyes still full of tears, rimmed red after his crying. "I do not want to go back to Camelot." Merlin saw only determination, conviction. Merlin believed him, 

"Why not? And what about Gwen?" Merlin asked, not quite believing the king wouldn't change his mind,

"Guinevere has done a great job looking after the kingdom, I trust that she will continue to do so. However I have no desire to return and go back to pretending to be in love with her, especially after what she did to you. I cannot forgive her for that." Arthur told him, Merlin nodded eyes lowering to the ground again. Wait. Pretending to be in love with her? 

"What do you mean pretending to love her? I thought you did love her?" Merlin asked, heart beating faster as he tried to squash down the hope that Arthur might love him back. Arthur smiled softly, 

"You remember when I was dying, and I told you that I wanted to say something I've never said to you before?" Merlin nodded, "Well it wasn't actually 'Thank you'"

"What do you mean? What was it then?" Merlin asked, Arthur continued to smile, 

"Well I was gonna say something else, something that I hadn't even realized was true until we saved Gwen from Morgana's spell. I realized that I hadn't actually loved Guinevere like I thought I did. I loved the idea of her. I realized the truth and had wanted to tell you since, but just had been too afraid to." Arthur had pulled him into his arms again, somehow even closer than before.

"What is it then?" Merlin asked, suddenly breathless, and Arthur instead of answering, just smirked, before leaning down. His one hand on the small of Merlin's back, and the other cupping Merlin's cheek. Merlin's face had heat up, it was probably completely pink. Their lips were millimeters apart, and then they weren't. 

Lips had pressed against lips, and Merlin felt the tears that had gathered fall in his joy. Arthur was kissing him, and Merlin felt the pure love and adoration practically radiating from the slightly taller man. Merlin let his eyes close as he wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, pulling himself up slightly as he kissed back. Merlin did not know how long they stood there, kissing. It could have been seconds, or it could have been centuries. Either way, when they pulled away, Merlin wanted nothing more than to kiss his king again. 

"I love you Merlin." Arthur murmured, Merlin smiled brightly, tears having finally stopped flowing, 

"I love you too, my dollop-head." Merlin murmured back, "I have been in love with you since you came with me to protect Ealdor." 

Finally the two separated enough for Merlin to notice the package on his table had been opened. 

"Yeah, I opened your package." 

"At least you didn't smash my favorite pot." Merlin teased, unbelievably happy to have his Arthur back. He examined the contents of the package real quick, noticing some of the objects he nodded, "Percival was right, some of this stuff should not be kept in the vaults that a lot of people have broken into over the years. At least with us, we know no one can use them for evil." 

"Agreed. But we should probably put them somewhere safe." Arthur commented, Merlin nodded before picking up the cup, crystal, coin, horn and stone, having to reluctantly let go of Arthur, and walking over to a wall, tapping a stone near the floor with his foot, causing it to open up to reveal a hidden chamber. Arthur followed Merlin into the chamber, it held bookcases filled with books of magic. Merlin knew Arthur could not read the spines, as they were either in the dragon tongue or the language of the Old religion, but these were books of magic that the druids, as well as other magical people's had given him as they believed the magic within was far too dangerous for people to use. Books of necromancy, of Catha origin, books that Morgana and Morgause had used to cause great harm. In the room was also a cauldron, and ingredients for potions that Merlin did not grow under preservation and stasis charms. Merlin took the artifacts and placed them in a chest in the back of the room, before closing it, and locking it with magic. No one would be able to get to the objects inside. The chest was sealed, and indestructible, not to mention if anyone but Merlin tries to take it, it will burn them. 

Having done that Merlin quickly gravitated back to Arthur before stopping. 

"Arthur," he began, 

"What is it Merlin?" Arthur inquired, 

"Why are you back? You were supposed to come back only when Albion's need is greatest, is something bad coming?" Merlin asked him, Arthur sighed slightly but shook his head, 

"Come, I'll explain it to you, idiot." Arthur teased slightly, they left the secret chamber, and Merlin let Arthur pull him to sit with him on the lounge chair. 

Arthur took a moment to position himself and Merlin so that Merlin was sat on his lap and cuddled into him. Merlin did not argue, rather he enjoyed the contact. 

"I'm not back because Albion is in danger, from what I gathered I will still be brought back when Albion's need is greatest if I die again before that time, which I won't" he added at seeing Merlin's face fall, and his posture tighten, "However, the triple goddess, I believe she actually called you her son..."

"She is sort of my mother, it's why I am so powerful. I am the sun of the earth, the sea and the sky. The triple goddess." Merlin explained quickly, 

"That explains her fondness for you. She saw how much you were hurting, and like any proper, loving, parent she wanted you to be happy, and so she spoke to me in Avalon. She asked me what I would do if I were risen now, if I would return to Camelot, and I told her no, since the queen was doing rather well. I would return to you, and follow you wherever you went." Merlin smiled up at Arthur, heart swelling at Arthur's words of devotion, "And then, she told me that she would bring me back, so that you could be happy. She would bring me back, for you."

"She brought you back for me?" Merlin repeated, he couldn't quite comprehend it, the goddess, who is his mother, brought Arthur back so that Merlin could be happy. And oh yes, Merlin was happy. Arthur didn't respond, instead just sitting on the lounge chair, Merlin in his lap, gently running his fingers through Merlin's hair. Merlin looked out the window, the sun was rising. 

"Are you hungry?" Merlin asked, realizing Arthur hadn't technically eaten for two years. Merlin looked up at the blond adonis, smiling brightly. Arthur nodded, 

"Sure, I could eat." Arthur told him, "Go on, Merlin." Merlin chuckled, and stood.

"You know, you should learn to cook. I mean, if you aren't going back to Camelot, then doesn't that mean you aren't king anymore?" Merlin asked, as he opened up the cupboards to grab ingredients, it was breakfast time, so he opened up the cupboard he had enchanted to be cold, having quickly realized that cold allowed foods like meats, fruits, vegetables and herbs to be preserved for much longer without needing to salt them.

"Or you could just do everything for me Merlin." Arthur joked, Merlin chuckled, as he grabbed a pot, using magic he started the cooking fire, and he set some things down on the counter, some milk, fruits, and eggs. "Of course if you do everything I would probably get bored, so I suppose I should learn to do some things." 

"Unfortunately I do not have any meats, I never really used to eat it much so I resolved just to save some money in case something happened. I can go get some in the town that's not too far." Merlin said as he cracked a few eggs in the pot and stirred them with some milk and a touch of salt, "You can come with me if you want, although you'll need to change, seeing as those clothes are obviously not peasant clothes." Merlin soon had breakfast ready and on the table, scrambled eggs, some bread, and slices of fruit. 

"I wouldn't mind going. Beats sitting around here doing nothing." Arthur said as he dug in, "This is delicious." Merlin blushed at the compliment, before grabbing some food for himself. He and Arthur would need new clothes for Arthur, more food, Merlin can easily expand the garden and he already had a few chickens, the rooster had died a year ago, but thankfully he had enough chickens for eggs for a couple years. This meant that they only really needed more flour, Merlin had purchased a couple cows not long ago, providing him milk for himself, he would eventually probably need a bull once one of them stopped producing milk. Merlin often sold the extra eggs and milk in town, providing a decent source of revenue. 

"I'm going to put your armor and sword upstairs in your room, and then I'll grab some clothes that I can resize to fit you." Merlin decided, frowning at the word "your" partly wanting Arthur to sleep with him in his room, but also recognizing that Arthur probably would not want to. 

"You have multiple rooms?" Arthur asked,

"Yes, sometimes I have druids or other sorcerers around who need my help, so I have multiple rooms."

"Oh, I had assumed I would be sharing with you." Merlin gladly took the bait, 

"If you wanted to, we still could, mind you there's only one bed, but we'd be able to fit, if we cuddled." Merlin smirked, 

"And if I said that I did wish to share?" Arthur asked coyly, 

"Do you?" Merlin asked, facing the ex-king, the king stood, having finished his meal, and pulled Merlin close to himself, 

"Yes." he breathed, before kissing the warlock soundly, when they pulled away, Merlin smiled, 

"Alright, I'll put it in our room then." Merlin told him, cheeks and ears tinted pink, before picking up Arthur's armor and sword, as well as grabbing the cloak and ring in the package before bringing them upstairs. Placing the armor on the floor next to the wardrobe, and then laying the sword on the table next to it. He returned downstairs, finding Arthur standing with the small parcel that had been in the package. 

"What is that?" Merlin asked, 

"It's for you. I had gotten it to give to you on the anniversary of your becoming my servant." Arthur replied, holding it out to the warlock. Merlin smiled fondly at the blond before taking the package and opening it. It was a necklace. The chain and pendant were made of silver, the pendant had a design on it, a dragon etched into the metal. Then Merlin realized it wasn't just a pendant, it was a locket. Opening it, Merlin felt his eyes tear up. There, right before his eyes, was a small drawing. Maybe 1x1 inch, of his mother. It was Hunith. 

"Thank you." Merlin breathed, pulling Arthur into a tight embrace. "Thank you so very much. I love it." Arthur returned the embrace with equal passion, especially when Merlin leaned up to give him a kiss. Merlin's heart swelled exponentially. 

"God I love you." Arthur gasped, when they pulled apart, Merlin smiled brightly,

"I love you too, clotpole." 

The triple goddess watched the two men as they reunited. If she wasn't just a force of nature and had physical form, she would've smiled. Her son was happy. Merlin was happy. Arthur was also happy. However the goddess knew something would sooner or later would happen with their destinies. Thankfully Merlin had the crystal, and so she would be able to communicate with him. She looked to Camelot, where the nobles had discovered the theft of the artifacts. She would have smiled, as thankfully, nothing would really happen for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the Triple Goddess is Merlin's mom. But Hunith and Balinor are still also his parents. The way it works in my story is that she is his mom in the same way that (and I mean absolutely no disrespect towards Christianity or religion in general) that God is Jesus Christ's father. You know he didn't physically do the do since he has no physical form so Christ is still Joseph and Mary's son, but he's also the son of god. It's the same concept for Merlin and the Triple Goddess.   
> I sort of based that off how Merlin is apparently "the son of the earth, the sea and the sky." I took that to mean, the son of the Triple Goddess.


	3. The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur begin to move on with their lives...

Merlin was beaming with the light of a thousand suns. 

"Yes." he said, Arthur smiled back. It had been two years since Arthur had returned, and Arthur had just asked Merlin to take part in the druidic marriage ceremony with him. Merlin smiled brightly, knowing that not only would they be getting married, but they would be able to have children of their own as well. Merlin beamed, and threw himself at Arthur, locking their lips together, tongues danced together in a loving performance, and the warlock and ex-king held each other close.

Merlin was ecstatic. He looked at Arthur, who wore peasants clothes. Arthur wore wool trousers, a pair of boots, a clothe blouse and overcoat. No one could tell he had once been a king. His armor and sword were kept in the secret chamber, only being used when Arthur trained. 

"So. When are we getting married?" Merlin asked, arms still around Arthur's neck, 

"I've already spoken to Iseldir, he said that if you agreed then we could do it anytime, all we need to do is send word before we leave, and he can have everything ready when we arrive." Arthur replied, smug, Merlin nodded, "I can send word tomorrow morning as we pack, it'll be about a week's journey." Merlin nodded again. 

"Perfect, I don't want to wait any longer." Merlin told the ex-king, "But don't let that go to your head." Arthur just laughed. 

The next morning Merlin began packing for the journey, and Arthur wrote a note for Iseldir, simply stating that Merlin said yes and they would be arriving in six days. Arthur grinned as he tied the note to the leg of a crow and sent it off to Iseldir. Then after putting on his armor and sheathing the sword at his side, as he did before quests back in Camelot. Arthur started for a moment. It had been years since Camelot came to mind. He knew Guinevere was still around, so it wasn't a concern. He shook his head, turning and looking at Merlin who had finished packing everything. He did miss Camelot sometimes, but not much, Arthur was perfectly happy with his life as it is. He mounted his horse, Merlin doing the same after putting up the wards around their home that they only put up if they went on a journey such as this. And then they were off.

They were camping out, it was the second to last night before they arrived. Arthur smiled again as he remembered where they were going. 

"I can't believe how lucky I am." Arthur mused, turning to Merlin who was sat next to him, 

"Me either." Merlin agreed.

Suddenly, they heard shouting. They heard the whinny of horses. Jumping to his feet, Arthur drew his sword. He was still unable to help himself when people were in trouble. He just couldn't leave them. 

"Arthur..." 

"It'll be fine Merlin." He heard Merlin sigh, 

"Fine, you stay. My magic will be able to do more. Besides, what if it's the knights of Camelot?" Arthur stopped at that. "If they see you, they'll know you're alive and then they'll force you to go back." sighing, Arthur nodded. 

"Fine, you go. But if something happens I'm coming to help." Merlin chuckled, before pulling on a hood and heading towards the noise. Arthur waited, the shouting stopped, the horses calmed. Then he saw Merlin come back. 

"So?"

"A patrol from Camelot, no one we knew. They were attacked by bandits. No one saw my face don't worry." Merlin told him, answering all the questions Arthur was about to ask, before Arthur even opened his mouth. He smiled.

Iseldir had welcomed the two joyfully, Merlin had already known what would take place, but it had needed to be explained to Arthur. This was yesterday. Merlin now, stood in the tent. Arthur was in a separate tent, they were getting ready for the ceremony. Merlin's hair, which had grown out to just below his shoulder, was braided to keep it out of his face. He wore purple robes, with a crown of white roses upon his head. One of the druid girls walked in. 

"It's time." she announced smiling. Merlin took a deep breath, he couldn't believe that this was happening. It was almost surreal. 

He walked out of the tent, and made his way towards the altar, where Iseldir and Arthur were stood. Arthur also wore a robe, but it was blood red in color. Walking forward through the crowd, he made his way to them. Soon he stood in front of Iseldir, facing Arthur. 

"We stand here today, to unite two souls before the Goddess. A sacred tradition only performed among our people. Tonight we celebrate to bonding of Merlin and Arthur Pendragon. With this ritual, your souls will be bound by magic. You will be connected by your souls and nothing, not time, distance, magic or even death can break the bond that will tonight be forged." Iseldir said, the silk clothe was brought forward. Merlin and Arthur joined hands, and the clothe was wrapped around them. 

"gyden, eard, ýð swâðêah swegl, we cirman æt−bregdan êow hebban bewrîðan ðês freonds, ono innoð, in bl¯æst eornostlîce binnan feorh m fêores." he chanted, there was a golden glow that surrounded Arthur and Merlin. It was a warm feeling, Merlin somehow seemed to feel, complete. It made it's way through his body, until in his lower abdomen, Merlin felt something change within him. And then it was gone, when their hands were unwrapped, Merlin and Arthur each wore a tattoo around their left ring fingers, like a ring but tattooed on. Merlin smiled up at Arthur, who was grinning back, and then their lips met, and all that was felt was love, joy, and home.

Meanwhile in Camelot...

Queen Guinevere laid upon her bed in her chambers. The Court Physician, Adrian, stood next to her. She had been having headaches for a couple weeks, she hadn't been sleeping well, and she had started forgetting things. Adrian checked her over, before coming frowning worriedly.

"My lady," he began, "I believe I found the cause." 

"Well?" the Queen asked, 

"My lady, you have a tumor, in your head." the queen stared at him, she knew what this meant. Her brain was killing itself. The physician was staring at the floor.

"Can it be treated?" she asked, "magically or otherwise?"

"My lady, there is no cure that I know of, one druidic healer posited that perhaps a healing spell with sufficient power behind it could cure it, or at the very least stop it from spreading enough to be fatal." he told her, "however no sorcerer has been powerful enough to do so." 

"Then what can be done?" Sir Bedivere asked, 

"There is one sorcerer, who might be powerful enough to succeed." The physician told them, "Emrys. Otherwise known, as Merlin." 

"We cannot trust him. My lady surely you are not considering-"

"Silence. Adrian, in your time here, have you heard tell of where Merlin can be found?" she asked him, 

"There are conflicting rumors, my lady, some say that he is in Cenred's kingdom, others say that he is among the druids. However, some also say that he resides on the shores of the Lake of Avalon. I am inclined to believe this theory, as supposedly that is where he had laid King Arthur to rest." 

"Do we know where this lake is?" 

"My lady surely you won't-"

"Silence sir Bedivere." she reminded, "I do not wish to ask again." 

"No. My lady, we do not. The druids might, however they likely will not tell us, if Merlin is there, they are likely going to be loyal towards him." Adrian revealed, the queen nodded, 

"Then this is my decision. Sir Bedivere, you, Sir Leon and Sir Percival will ride out in search of the lake, if you manage to find Merlin, or the druids ask why we seek him, you tell them the situation. Tell them this as well. If Merlin agrees to use his magic to cure me, or tells us of another way to do so, and it is successful, then his banishment will be lifted. He will be free to return to Camelot." The queen decreed. "Normally I would not go to such lengths, however neither I nor Arthur have an heir. If I die with no heir, then all that we have built could fall." 

And with that, the knight left. 

"My lady, until then I will be prescribing regular tonics to help with the symptoms. Unfortunately we have no way of combating the illness itself." The queen nodded, accepting the answer. 

A little over a year passed, Merlin was overjoyed. He was laying on his and Arthur's bed, exhausted. Arthur was sat next to him, holding his hand. A druid healer, Elis, was wrapping their newborn child in a blanket. This was their first child. Arthur had not been shocked when they discovered Merlin was pregnant, but Merlin had been. The months had been filled with excitement and joy. Merlin was overjoyed, especially when Arthur had revealed that he had always wanted a large family. Merlin remembered how he had been forbidden from using his magic, as he couldn't do anything to put strain on him or the baby. They had built the nursery in one of the empty rooms, with everything they would need for their little one. 

"Here we are." Elis told them, before placing in Merlin's waiting arms, a baby. "You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl." she informed them, and Merlin was overjoyed. 

"Thank you Elis." Arthur said, not taking his eyes off the baby Merlin was holding. Alis had been right. She was beautiful. It was clear that she would have dark hair in the future, her eyes were that color that baby's had before their final eye color showed. She would clearly have Arthur's bone structure, but Merlin's pale skin. 

"So what's her name?" Elis asked, Merlin smiled, he and Arthur had talked about it, and they had decided to name her

"Morgana." Merlin informed her, "In honor of the woman who had always done what was right, before she had been twisted and turned into something evil." he continued, 

"Alright Merlin, you need rest. She'll be here when you wake." Arthur decided, before kissing his husband on the forehead and picking up the baby girl from his arms. 

Morgana was a beautiful girl. As she grew up her eyes had turned to the sky blue of her father's, while her hair and skin were of her Mother. She was only a couple months old. Merlin had remained at the cottage, Arthur had taken 'gana into town with him, so that Merlin could get some housework done. Suddenly the wards that alerted him of intruders went off. Quickly he summoned his hood, and pulled it over his head. it was enchanted to cast a dark shadow over his eyes. He slowly made his way towards the place where he could hear the horses. 

"Do you think he's here?" a familiar voice was heard asking, 

"I'm not sure, but he could be anywhere along the lake." Another familiar voice replied, Merlin peered out of the bushes where he hid, knights. Of Camelot. Merlin felt his blood freeze.

"He probably won't even help us. He was banished for a reason." Merlin quickly recognized this man, Sir Bedivere, sad excuse for a knight in Merlin's opinion. Quickly he recognized he other two. It was Leon and Percival.

"But remember Bedivere, the queen agreed to life his banishment if he did this and was successful." Percival reminded. 

"What is it you seek?" Merlin asked, revealing himself from his hiding place. "What is it you seek?" he asked again, 

"Who are you?" Bedivere demanded, 

"What do you seek?" Merlin asked, Bedivere seemed to turn slightly red, 

"I demand to know who you are." 

"I do not answer to those without true honor." Merlin snarked, before turning away from the man. Merlin then heard the man give a cry of fury, on instinct Merlin felt his magic lash out and then the man was thrown back against a tree. "I will ask one more time, what is it you seek Knights of Camelot?" he asked, turning towards the other two knights.

"We are looking for Merlin, Camelot needs his help, we were told he might be living around here." Leon told him, Merlin rose an eyebrow, not that the knights could see it.

"What is it you wish of him?" 

"The queen is dying. She has a tumor in her brain. We were told that Merlin might be able to save her." Percival revealed, 

"And why would I do that?" Merlin asked, causing the knights' eyes to widen, "she banished me, tried to arrest me and put me to death when I went to pay my respects to Gaius. She betrayed me for things that were not my fault. Why should I help her?" 

"Merlin, the queen has said that if you save her, or tell us how we can save her and we succeed, then your banishment will be lifted." Percival said again, 

Merlin scoffed, why would he want that? He had a life he enjoys, he has Arthur and a beautiful daughter. If he did return to Camelot, Arthur would be forced to come to, and their marriage would never be accepted as legitimate, he would be forced to return to Gwen, who would accuse Merlin of putting Arthur under a love potion and kidnapping him, and Morgana would never be accepted as a legitimate heir. 

"Why would I want that?" he voiced, "I have a life now. A purpose, outside of Camelot." 

"Merlin," Leon began, "Queen Guinevere is very sick, she will die, and then everything Arthur built will be gone. She has no heir, and without an heir one of the other nobles will be made king." Merlin frowned, this was true. Gwen was dying. The only thing that might save her was the Cup of Life, but Merlin would be forced to go with them, as he would never allow the cup to remain somewhere he could not protect it. But even then, it was still unlikely, as the cup mainly heals wounds, illnesses such as tumor might be slowed, or even reversed temporarily, but in the end the illness will always return.

But what if Arthur returned? 

"How long does the queen have left?" Merlin asked, 

"About 2 years according to our physician." Percival told him, Merlin saw him furrow his brow in confusion. He felt the wards shift again as Arthur and Morgana returned.

"Wait here for a moment." Merlin instructed, "I must go check something." and with that Merlin turned and walked back to the cottage. Entering the building he saw Arthur setting food on the counter. 

"What is it?" he asked, seeing Merlin with his hood up,

"Percival, Leon and Bedivere are in the clearing in front of the lake. They were looking for me." Merlin told him, Arthur tensed slightly. 

"Do they know I'm here too?" 

"No, but listen Arthur, this might be a bit crazy, but just promise you'll think about it." Merlin pleaded, moving to stand before the man. 

"Guinevere is dying. She has a tumor in her head. It's fatal."

"Will she be all right?"

"They were looking for me cause they thought I might be able to heal her, however the only things that have a chance to work only have a small chance of doing so." Merlin told him, 

"Where is this going Merlin?" 

"Arthur, she has no heir, and as far as anyone else knows there is no one else with Pendragon blood around. If she dies with no heir, and even if someone else with pendragon blood comes forwards, Camelot as we know it, could fall. Magic could be outlawed again, wars could start, the new king could end up being extremely cruel." 

"Merlin,"

"Arthur, what if when she dies, we return to Camelot, you become king again, we make sure Camelot doesn't fall into another dark age."

"Merlin, I don't know, I mean, would they really recognize our marriage or our children as legitimate?" 

"We can make them. I can go tell the knights that I know where someone of Pendragon blood is living, I can tell them that I can prepare them to take over the throne, and the lineage can be traced and confirmed. I can tell them that he might be willing to take the throne, that I know he is a good person and will be a good king, but he will have some demands, including that he will not set foot in Camelot until the queen has passed." Merlin finished his rant, Arthur just stared at him, before he got that look that meant he was thinking, part of Merlin really wanted to make a joke about it, but he refrained. 

"I don't know." Arthur said,

"The queen still has 2 years to live according to the court physician." Merlin said, "I can tell them that I will send word once the person has made their decision, and to, when the queen has only days to live, to send word to me via magic crow, and then we will make our way there. I won't tell them who it is, I'll say for safety reason, and that I will train the person myself. You have time to make your decision dollophead, I want you to do what you want to do. I'll stand by you no matter what you decide." 

"Alright, tell them that, but I haven't decided yet." Merlin nodded,

Merlin made his way back to the knights, this time without his hood. Leon was leaning against a tree, Percival sat next to him. Bedivere was looking after the horses. They all turned towards him when they spotted him. 

"Well?" Bedivere snapped,

"Unfortunately, I cannot save your queen." Merlin told them, 

"What about the spell the physician mentioned?"

"The spell you are referring to only works on illnesses caused by bacteria, or viruses. A tumor is caused by neither." Merlin told them, 

"So there is nothing you can do?" Leon asked, 

"Not necessarily," Merlin told them, "Tell me, if no one with Pendragon blood comes forward, how would the kingdom go about selecting a new king?" the knights seemed surprised at the question, but Merlin held his expression, 

"Well, usually they would look for the closest relative of the current king, if their relation is confirmed and accepted by the court then he becomes king, however the Pendragon line ended with Arthur, at this point it would usually be whoever the queen decrees, however due to her common origins some on the council are refusing to accept her choices citing that she wouldn't know if someone would make a great king or not. As such what will end up happening is one of the council members will take over." Leon explained, 

"But if someone of Pendragon blood came forward then the council would choose to make this person king?" Merlin asked, "I mean would they truly prefer this over voting amongst themselves who should be king?"

"Yes, they would." Leon furrowed his brows, "why?" Merlin smirked,

"You were wrong, there is still someone living who carries within them Pendragon blood. He is living as a commoner." Merlin revealed, the knights all looked disbelieving. 

"That's impossible!" 

"I traced his lineage back myself, I may be able to convince him to come forward. However I can guarantee that if he agrees, he will only do so if certain demands are met, nothing that can be held or physically touched, but I can guarantee he will not come forward unless they are met." Merlin told them, 

"What are they?"

"I think that can wait until I have convinced him to come forward. I cannot tell you who he is, as I am sure that there are those who might no wish for a man who has been living as a commoner to be king. I will send word to you if he decides to come forward. Until then this is all I can tell you." Merlin replied, smiling cheekily. The knights nodded, "Now, return to the queen, tell her what I have told you, you can send word to me of her and the council's response via crow, you will need a sorcerer to do this." and with that the knights left. 

Merlin returned to the cottage and found Arthur and Morgana playing. The warlock smiled. As long as he had his family he didn't care where they lived.


	4. Long Live The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur make his decision.

Leon had returned to Camelot from the lake, Percival and Bedivere following him to the council room. The queen was sat in her throne at the head of the table, each council member trying to be heard.

"Your Majesty." Leon called, the room quieted,

"Leon. What have you found?" she inquired,

"My lady, we found Merlin at the lake." Leon told her,

"Well?"

"My lady, he said that he could not heal you, he said that the spell suggested by the physician was useless against tumors, no matter who cast it." Leon told her,

"I see."

"He did tell us something else however, that may interest the whole council." Percival cut in,

"He told us that he knows where someone of Pendragon blood is residing. He refused to tell us who or where, but assured us that he is indeed related to the Pendragons."

"Impossible." One council member replied, "and even if it were how could we be sure he is telling the truth?"

"I believe him." Leon stated,

"As do I." Percival backed him up,

"He told us that the man has been living as a commoner, but is aware of his heritage. Merlin told us that he might be able to convince him to take the throne, provided that certain demands can be met. Merlin assures us that these demands are not physical items, and will be rather simple to meet." Percival continued, the council and the queen looked at him and Leon,

"My lords and lady, I'm sure that once this man arrives we will be able to trace his lineage, if he has lied, then he will be punished, and then we can continue with the vote. However I am sure that finding someone of Pendragon blood would be preferred over something that has never been done."

And that was it. Leon had one of the sorcerers send a crow to Merlin with a message, saying that the council would be willing to accept this man, provided his demands were not outrageous.

Merlin smiled when he read the message,

"Dollophead!" he called, Arthur peaked out from the kitchen, "The council has agreed to the terms provided the demands are not outrageous." 

Leon was sat in his room, when there was a tapping at the window. A crow was sat there, and thus Leon stood, walked over to the window, and opened it. The crow had a small scroll tied to it's leg. He opened it and read only the first sentence before hurrying to the main room where the royal court were gathered. He did not hesitate to enter. 

"Excuse me Sir Leon, you should not answer without knocking." One man stated, Leon ignored him. 

"I have word from Merlin, he has convinced the man to take his place as king. With your permission I shall read the letter." The court nodded, and Leon began reading. 

Hello Leon, 

Tell the court, the one with Pendragon blood has agreed to take up the mantle of king. it took some convincing on my part, but the fact is he cares about Camelot, he loves what it has become and upon realizing that with a new king it could end up reverting back to what it was before he was quick to agree. However he has certain conditions he would like to be met. If they are not met then he will not take up the throne, he has stated this very clearly. They are as follows:

Firstly, he is married. He is married to a man, a sorcerer. They went through a druidic marriage ceremony which binds the couple through heart, mind, soul and magic. He insists that if he becomes king this marriage must be recognized by the court as legitimate, meaning this man would basically be queen. 

Secondly, they have children. More than one child. Seeing as they are fully his and his husband's children by blood, he expects that if his marriage be recognized as legitimate, that his children be recognized as legitimate heirs to throne. 

Thirdly, he refuses to set foot in the city until the queen has passed. He would like it if you would simply send word when the queen has only a month left to live, and then we shall make our way to the castle. He has no need for special education or training, he was born into nobility but when his parents learnt of his plans to marry a man, they kicked him out. Let me be clear he was not disowned, they didn't bother doing so. They passed away not long after due to illness, he was an only child so there is no one else who might share Pendragon blood. Due to his noble upbringing, he is aware of the ways of the court and I myself will teach him what he needs to know to be king, I have observed King Arthur enough to know at least the basics.

Fourth, his name will not be revealed to you until his arrival, when he arrives you can trace his lineage back, it shouldn't take very long, and if it turns out he is lying then he will accept punishment. 

He has made it clear that unless each of these conditions are met, he will not become king. He was very adamant about this.

Wishing you well,

Merlin

When Leon finished reading, the court looked towards him, a mixture of disbelief and concern adorning their faces. 

"Come on, are we really going to allow this man, who we know nothing about not even his name, to take up the throne?" One noble exclaimed, there were murmurs of agreement, 

"Not to mention his marriage, to a man? It's simply not done." 

"King Arthur married a commoner, that had never been done before." One lord pointed out, 

"But this is different, he married a woman, this mystery heir, is married to a man!"

"And yet they have children sharing both their blood." Leon said, 

"But why would he refuse to come here before the queen has passed? Why would he do such a thing?" Another exclaimed, 

"My lords," The queen herself interrupted, "perhaps he simply has no desire to watch a woman suffer in her illness, perhaps he and I have met and it wasn't under good terms. Either way, this man if he is truly of Pendragon blood, is the only one eligible for the throne. And his demands are not unreasonable. He is of noble blood, so he does not need educating in the ways of nobility. In fact all he asks is that his marriage and his children be accepted as Pendragon's and that he be allowed to live a few more months as a commoner before becoming king. Not to mention explaining to his children what will be happening. I see his conditions as understandable and reasonable, I say we accept them and meet them." 

The court stared at her for a moment before murmurs of agreement began circling. Leon smiled, they were understandable, and frankly if Merlin thought this man would be a good king, Leon trusts that this is true. 

Merlin, 

Percival here, Leon is a bit busy helping with preparations. The court physician has stated that Queen Guinevere only has a month left, she has been confined to bed rest, and the court has been making choices, only with her approval, but soon she'll be too ill to make decisions at all. The court has accepted the heir's conditions as you know, however the time is coming, Guinevere will have passed in a month, maybe five weeks, but it is time for the new king to begin making his way towards Camelot. I assume that if he's your friend you won't be banished for much longer so I do hope you will be returning too.

See you soon,

Percival

Merlin looked at Arthur as he finished the letter. Arthur sighed nervously, 

"It's time." He stated, almost disbelieving but with acceptance. Merlin nodded, it was time. 

There was a cry of laughter. A little girl running around the house, with ebony hair, pale skin and eyes like the sky. The almost three-year-old was laughing as she carried her baby brother on her back, her one-year-old brother was also squealing in delight. The boy looked more like his father, blond, tanned skin, and blue eyes, although his eyes were darker than his sister's more like his mother's eyes than his father's. 

"Morgana, Gwaine, please settle down, there is something we must discuss." Arthur called, the two children looked at their parents, frowning slightly, but Morgana carefully lowered her brother to the ground, and helped him as he toddled over to the couch where their parents were sat. 

"'Gana, Gwaine, you remember when Papa and I told you that soon we would be moving, right?" Merlin asked the two,

"Yes Mama, you said that Papa's gonna be a king and me and Gwaine are gonna be Princess and prince." the girl exclaimed, excited.

"Well darling, the time has come. We are going to be moving to the castle to live there, and it's time to start packing. In a month I'll be king-"

"Yeah now instead of a regular prat, you'll be a royal prat." 

"and mama will have the responsibilities of a queen. We will be busy a lot, you will likely be looked after by a nursemaid while we are working." 

"But we still pway?" their youngest lisped, 

"Yes baby." Merlin assured, "Papa and I will still be able to play with you." He looked over to the blond man sat next to him, Morgana had climbed into his lap and Arthur had his arms wrapped around her, hugging her in place. Gwaine had smiled at the response, and was leaning against his mother, now trying to feel his Mama's pregnant belly for his new sibling's movement. Merlin smiled brightly, yes he was pregnant again, but he and Arthur were looking forward to having a large family. They knew that their children would not be raised entirely by nursemaids as Arthur had been, they would be raised by both parents, and with love and adoration. 

Two weeks later, the family began packing. And by packing I meant that Arthur was doing most of the work while Merlin looked after the children and in the moments where they were calm, helped Arthur pack up. They had acquired two horses and two wagons. They would not be taking the furniture, but they did pack up all of the books, as well as the locked trunk with the magical objects that Merlin kept safe, Merlin's brewing kit, his ingredients, the Family's clothing, the children's toys as well as all of the objects that held sentimental value. The children did not have many toys, some wooden figurines Merlin made, and they each had a doll. The wagon that the children would be riding in was lined with blankets to cushion them, their toys placed in the wagon and the children then lowered into the wagon. The other wagon held everything else they were bringing with them. Merlin made sure that he and Arthur were dressed properly. Arthur was wearing his armor, his sword was sheathed at his side, he even wore his red cape. However underneath his armor he wore a black hood, which he raised to cover his face. Merlin smiled, he himself wore robes given to him by the druids, they were deep blue in color, with royal purple lining and hood, but they were cut to clearly show off his baby bump. Merlin also raised his hood. 

"Why we leave now?" Morgana asked her parents as they mounted their horses, Arthur on the horse pulling their furniture, Merlin on the one pulling their children. 

"Because baby," Merlin began, "It's a long journey even without the wagons, but since we have the wagons we can't go as fast so it takes even longer." he explained, dramatically exaggerating the "even longer" portion, causing the two toddlers to giggle. And then after one last look at their cottage that they had called home for the past seven years, the family set off. 

Their journey took about two weeks, the family having taken care to avoid the Valley of the Fallen Kings due to them having their children with them and the fact that something always happens in the valley. 

The trip had been filled with playful banter, Merlin joking that he'll probably need to add more holes to Arthur's belt once the feasts started piling up, Arthur laughing when Merlin fell of his horse before dismounting himself to help his husband up, and the comments on what their life in Camelot was like before and what it'll be like when they return. 

"I wonder how people are going to react when they find out who you are." Merlin mused, chuckling to himself, Arthur doing the same, 

"Bedivere will probably soil himself when he realizes that he'd been extremely rude to the King's husband." Arthur laughed, he looked back towards the wagon Merlin was pulling, Morgana and Gwaine were sound asleep, he smiled fondly, looking back towards Merlin and his baby bump, joy and excitement filled him at the upcoming birth. 

"I just hope that I won't be so busy that I won't have time for you and the children." He sighed, 

"Oh Arthur, I know that you will be busy, you'll have a kingdom to run, but I also know that you will find a way to spend time with us no matter what." Merlin reassured the king, Arthur smiled, knowing Merlin was right. No matter what, he would find the time.

The family upon arriving discovered the Queen was still alive, but only had a few more days to live, so they set up a makeshift camp in the woods outside the city limits. 

"Merlin go and collect fire wood." Arthur said, 

"Wow not even king yet and you are already ordering me around." Merlin teased, "As you wish King Dollop-head." Arthur chuckled, as Merlin went into the woods to collect wood, Arthur sat by his children who were still in the wagon, they had fallen asleep as it began to get dark. Arthur sighed, It wouldn't be long before Morgana began her education as a princess, and in a few years Gwaine would begin learning to use a sword. Morgana had already displayed her magical talents, the first time being when she was about a year and a half and she decided it would be fun to make her breakfast float, Merlin had been teaching her, and soon Gwaine would display his own talents too. 

When Merlin returned he quickly built a fire and lit it with a quick "Bærne" Arthur noticed Merlin was deep in thought, 

"Don't think to hard, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." arthur teased,

"Whatever you prat." Merlin laughed, "I was just thinking, what exactly is my role gonna be? I assume I won't be your servant anymore, at least I won't be doing your laundry, or polishing your armor or any of that stuff." 

"You'd probably take on the duties that a queen normally would. A queen's duties are usually looking after the children, advising the king, keeping the King's secrets, attending the court's meetings as well as any audiences the king has. But for you Merlin I would probably add the duties of a court sorcerer on top of that."

"They already have a court sorcerer." Merlin pointed out, remembering the man from when the Queen tried to have him executed, 

"Then either you'll replace him, or he can handle the unimportant stuff, but when it comes to dealing with magical threats, I wouldn't trust anyone more than you." Merlin smiled fondly at the words, Arthur could be such a sweetheart sometimes, although he'd never admit it. Arthur smiled as Merlin moved to cuddle closer with the king, said king placing his hand protectively on the bump where his child was, smiling. 

"Goodnight my king." he heard Merlin say, Arthur kissed the top of Merlin's head.

"Goodnight my warlock." 

A couple days passed, the family spent them at their camp, the couple opting to spend their final days as commoners playing and spending time with their children. It was morning, Merlin was now six months pregnant, in three months their new son or daughter will come into the world. Arthur was currently running around with Morgana, while Merlin was sat playing with Gwaine who had the dragon figurine held high above his head as he pretended it was flying. 

Arthur soon caught up to the girl, scooping her up in his arms.

"Arghh! I got you!" he exclaimed triumphantly, he began tickling her, the girl squealed in delight as she squirmed, laughing,

"Okay! Okay Papa, you got me!" she cried out between laughs. Arthur ceased his assault on the girl and set her down, looking over to her Mama and brother. Gwaine was making explosion sounds as the wooden dragon was brought down and smashed against the wooden people. 

"And then the evil witch's army ran away! The king won!" the boy laughed. 

Then they heard it, the bells, they rang in patterns of three signifying the death of a monarch. The queen was dead. They knew it was time. 

"Alright little ones," Merlin said, "Time to put away your toys, we gotta go to the castle now." The children whined a bit, but one look from their father had them sighing and doing as they were told. They hadn't removed anything from the wagon Arthur had been pulling, so they only had their camp supplies and the kids' toys to pack up. 

Arthur put his armor and cape back on, and pulled up his hood, as Merlin did as well. The horses were saddled, the wagons reattached and the children were then placed in the wagon, the adults mounted their horses and they began walking towards the citadel. 

Arthur noticed as the people in the lower town parted as he and Merlin passed, Merlin was in front of him, he wanted to be able to see him and the kids. He heard the whispers of the people watching, he heard them as they wondered who they were. The one in the back was obviously a knight seeing as he wore the armor and cloak, but they were completely clueless as to who the one in the front was. 

"Mama why are they whispering like that?" Morgana asked, 

"It's because of what Papa is wearing Baby, it means he's special." He heard Merlin respond, the little girl seemed to accept the answer, and remained quiet as the family slowly made their way towards the castle. Soon they passed through the upper town. There they saw knights walking around, but they also looked confused as to who the hooded strangers were. Arthur chuckled, he recognized a couple of them, Sir Galahad and Sir Lamorak had been a relatively new when Arthur had died, but he did remember training them. He was also unsurprised that they were spending time together, they had always been close friends. They passed through the gates separating the castle and the upper town after a couple minutes walking, it was much smaller than the lower town. They pulled themselves to a halt in front of the castle's main entrance. 

"Can we help you?" He heard a guard ask, Arthur smiled, 

"Yes," Merlin replied, "My husband is the one you have been waiting for." The guard raised an eyebrow, but nodded, 

"Please wait here a moment, while I go inform the court of your arrival." the guard instructed, Arthur bowed his head, before dismounting his horse. He walked over to Merlin and offered him a hand, 

"Thank you." Merlin said as he took the offered hand to help support him as he dismounted his own steed. By now the bells had stopped ringing, and Merlin and Arthur waited patiently next to the wagon where their children were sat. 

"Excuse me," they looked up towards the speaker, they smiled recognizing Leon, "Are you the one Merlin spoke of?" Merlin smiled before pulling his hood down revealing his face,

"Yeah he is. He's my husband." Merlin smirked, Leon gaped for a moment before smiling. He had of course noticed the obvious baby bump, but instead of addressing it he chose to greet his old friend, 

"Merlin, it's good to see you again." He pulled Merlin into a hug, careful of the baby bump. 

"It's good to see you too Leon. How's Percival?" 

"Percival is doing well. He and I have been put in charge of training the new knights." Merlin smiled, 

"That's great." Merlin congratulated, Leon smiled, before turning towards a still hooded Arthur,

"Now back to business, before you and your family are welcomed officially, we will need to trace your lineage to ensure that you are who you say you are. Please follow me, feel free to bring your children along. Nodding Arthur picked up Morgana and lowered her to the ground, before scooping up Gwaine. 

"Come on little Dragon, let's go." he said softly, the boy allowing himself to be picked up by his father. The family followed Leon to the court room, where the entire court as well as many knights were waiting. They gasped slightly at seeing Merlin, 

"Yeah I know, I may have bended the truth a bit, I didn't actually need to go find him, as he was living with me the entire time, yes he is wearing Camelot knight armor, and yes, I am his husband. Also there were a couple lies that needed to be told so that you'd consider his story true." Merlin began, " He was raised in nobility, but he didn't actually need to be taught anything on how to be a proper king. He was not kicked out by his parents because of his relationship to me, and while they are dead, they didn't die of illness. But he is, without a doubt, of Pendragon blood." The nobles murmured, 

"We will need to trace his lineage," Bedivere insisted, 

"That won't be necessary, as most of you have met me before, known me for a long time." Arthur decided to cut in, 

"Who are you then" Bedivere demanded, Arthur smirked in response before lowering his hood, 

"My name is Arthur Pendragon, Son of Uther Pendragon." There were gasps all around the room, then silence.

"That's impossible!" 

"You're lying!"

"It's a trick!!!"

"Can all of you shut up?!" Merlin demanded, "Let us explain." 

"Yes. I did die." Arthur admitted, "I was dead for two years. I was in Avalon, the afterlife where those born with magic spend their eternity after death. I was not born with magic, however due to circumstances I was sent there." Arthur began, "I spent two years watching over the living world, I watched as Guinevere ruled over Camelot with fairness and kindness. The one thing she did which I did not approve of whatsoever was her banishment of Merlin. It was unfair, done out of grief, jealousy, and hate. It was unacceptable." Arthur told them, "But after two years the Triple Goddess herself spoke to me in Avalon, she always knew that eventually I would be sent back to the living world, Merlin can explain that better than I can, and seeing Merlin's grief she told me I could return to the living world, so I did. I woke up on the shore of the Lake of Avalon, and went to Merlin's cottage, where we were reunited. In the end, seeing as Guinevere was doing a wonderful job as queen, I decided to remain with Merlin, and live a simple, happy life, rather than pretend to be in love with a woman I couldn't, nor could I forgive her for what she did to Merlin, I knew Camelot would be fine without me, so I moved in with Merlin, we fell in love, got married in a druidic ceremony and had a family." Arthur finished, 

"Why return then?" One knight asked,

"Because, Guinevere had no children, no heir. And if there was no heir then someone else would be chosen to become king, and I couldn't risk this person undoing everything that the Queen and I worked towards, and Camelot reverting back to what it was while my father ruled."

"What did you mean by the goddess knowing you would be sent back here one day anyways? And why does she care so much about Merlin?" Bedivere asked, Merlin raised an eyebrow at the lack of hostility the man usually displayed.

"Long ago, when people first began using magic, there was a prophecy. It spoke of the Once and Future King who would unite the five kingdoms into the land of Albion and rule over the greatest kingdom the world would ever know. It also foretold of a warlock, a man who would help the Once and Future king, a man called Emrys, the one who would be the most powerful sorcerer the world has ever or will ever see. Without him the Once and future king would not succeed. However the prophecy also says this. The Once and Future king and Emrys, after their deaths, are fated to rise again whenever Albion's need is greatest, they are two halves of a whole, two sides of the same coin." Merlin explained, "I am Emrys, and Arthur here, is the Once and Future King. As such he was always meant to return one day when Albion needs him, no matter how much time passes until then." At this moment the court was silent, Arthur waited, still holding Gwaine in his arms. 

"So," Arthur tossed out after a moment, "are we staying?" 

"Long live the King!"


	5. Their Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I have had this chapter published on Wattpad but somehow forgot to publish it here. So here ya go!

Their things were moved into the castle. Arthur was moved back into his old room, Merlin choosing to move in with him. Merlin was given his own set of chambers, they were a floor below Arthur's but Merlin opted to turn it into his personal magic study. The main room was stripped of the bed and dresser, and soon two entire walls, minus the fire place, was lined with bookshelves, his books that he brought with him were placed upon the shelves. There was a couch placed in front of the fire place for reading, the desk in the corner for writing out anything that was needed, and the antichamber was converted into his potion lab where he also stored the ingredients which he kept under preservation charms. Merlin smiled brightly as he observed his new study. 

This all only took about an hour with Merlin's magic helping speed the process along. Soon he, Arthur, and the kids were sat in the dining hall for the feast. Arthur at the head of the table, wearing his ceremonial crown, Merlin wore the king's casual crown, and Morgana and Gwaine sat on either side of the couple. Percival and Leon were stood in the center of the room. 

"Attention, everyone please." The larger knight requested, the room quieted. "Now we are here to celebrate the return of King Arthur, and to welcome his husband who has asked to simply be refered to as Merlin, as well as the Prince and Princess." Percy began,

"Please your majesty, would you care to introduce our heirs to your people?" Leon asked, 

Arthur and Merlin stood from their seats. 

"Thank you sir Leon and Sir Percival for the welcome. I'm sure you would all like to know the names of our children." Arthur began, "Our eldest is our daughter, named for the woman I grew up with, not the version of her you remember who had been twisted and manipulated into a cruel heartless witch, but the kind, fair, independent, strong, brilliant woman I grew up with. Our daughter is named Morgana in her memory." At this there was gasps and murmurs but then there was applause, 

"Our son, we named for a good friend, the man who was my best friend other than King Arthur, a strong, good, kind man who did not care for status only in a person's actions. In honor of him we named our son Gwaine." Merlin announced, Merlin saw Percival's eyes tear up a bit, but he smiled nonetheless. 

Ten years later, Merlin smiled as he watched his four children training in the courtyard. Morgana was now thirteen, Gwaine was eleven. The boy looked a lot like his father, Morgana taking after Merlin's mother rather than her parents. Then there was nine almost ten year-old Lancelot, who looked to be an even mixture of both his parents, ebony hair, tanned skin, blue eyes like his mother, but with Arthur's ears rather than Merlin's. And lastly 6 year-old Freya, who was blond but green eyed like Arthur's mother Ygraine had been. Merlin and Arthur had opted not to name her after either of their mother's instead honoring her magical ancestors by giving her a druid name. They had been unsurprised that each child showed magical potential very early on. 

Merlin watched as their father taught them how to use a sword. They all looked to be having fun. Merlin and Arthur had made sure to spend a few hours everyday with their children, outside of teaching them magic or sword training. They wanted to make sure their children knew that their parents loved them. No matter what. 

Soon Merlin saw his youngest wave up at him, laughing lightly, Merlin waved back, happier than he's ever been in his life.

The goddess smiled, she knew that their life would be a peaceful one. She watched her son raise his own family, with nothing but joy and love. She knew she had made the right choice, and when they both died of old age, their souls would come to Avalon, and as the prophecy said they would rise when Albion needed them. 

But for now the goddess just allowed herself to watch over the family. She would have smiled if she could. For Camelot was prosperous, magic was legal and people were free to be who they are without persecution. 

Morgana became the first ever female knight when she was fifteen, capable of besting all the rest. She ended up marrying Leon's daughter, a girl by the name of Talia.

Gwaine became king when his father died, Merlin opting to allow the crown to pass to his son, rather than become regent. He married a princess whom he loved dearly and who loved him in return, Princess Leona of Essetir.

Lancelot ended up being a knight just like his namesake, learning to fight with both sword and magic. He never married, but did end up adopting a daughter named Rowena who turned out to be a genius.

Freya was a teacher at Camelot's school of sorcery, she married and man named Ignotius Peverel, who also had magic. 

A thousand years later, in Avalon Merlin would laugh at Arthur when they learnt the world thought he'd grown up as a serving boy named Wart, Arthur had spluttered indignantly swearing that as soon as they returned when Albion needed them he would have the error corrected immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all.   
> I just wanted to let you guys know that I have created a discord server for both my fanfic and non fanfic accounts. It's meant to be a way for you all to interact with one another and make friends.
> 
> This server is meant to be a place where we can all just chat about whatever, mess around and just be open about everything without fear of judgment. So if you are interested in at least checking it out the link to the discord is:
> 
> discord.gg/27nzQgeCgs
> 
> it is also in my bio under the personal website tab. Please look at and adhere to the rules laid out in the welcome tab.  
> have fun guys.


End file.
